


Пустой

by Billy_Dietrich



Series: Пустой & Соль и порох [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_Dietrich/pseuds/Billy_Dietrich
Summary: Когда Дин, по которому заклятие ударило вскользь, очнулся, то несколько минут не мог вспомнить о себе абсолютно ничего — пусто, как вырезало. Когда в себя пришёл принявший основной удар Сэм... рядом никого не было.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Series: Пустой & Соль и порох [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057853
Kudos: 1





	Пустой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЛФБ-2014 для команды СПН.  
> Сюжетное АУ, от какого сезона — придумайте сами ;)

Я не удержался.

Не смог самостоятельно вовремя залатать дыру в бедре, затянул с визитом к белым халатам, получил взбучку от Бобби и наказ отлежаться без охоты хотя бы пару недель… и вот я уже выкручиваю руль, практически утыкаясь бампером в белый почтовый ящик.

«Ну, хоть заборчик не белый», — мрачновато подумал я. Зелёный.

Дорожка под ногами была добротная, каменная, в траве змеёй вился поливочный шланг; где-то на заднем дворе скрипело нечто, подозрительно напоминающее качели. А псиной не пахло.

  
Чего ж ты так, за шесть лет не сподобился… Сэмми?

~

Когда он открыл мне, я усмехнулся:

— Привет.

Сэм дружелюбно и миролюбиво «приветнул» в ответ.

— Можно я на десять минут займу твой гараж? Мне бы в тачке кое-что подправить: заглохла, понимаешь, посреди дороги…

— Конечно, — махнул рукой Сэм. — Помочь дотолкать?

Я, словно задумавшись на мгновение, всё же кивнул:

— Джимми Пейдж.

Ладонь у него была сухая, горячая. Такая же громадная варежка, что и раньше.

— А я Сэм. Сэм Винчестер.

Я знаю.

~

Пока я копался под поднятой крышкой капота, где все работало как швейцарские часы, Сэм расположился у входа в гараж, прислонившись к створке двери: доверяй, но проверяй, все дела.

Я смотрел на его отражение в криво прибитом зеркале у входа.

— Отличная машина, — словно между прочим заметил наконец Сэм.

Я хмыкнул. Неужели этот факт всё-таки можно считать общепризнанным?

— От отца досталась.

_После машины приходит очередь дома Бобби._  
_Я громлю комнату долго, с чувством: разбиваю всё, что можно разбить, а что нельзя — всё равно пытаюсь. Я хочу рвать, терзать на лоскуты, размазывать в кровь — потому что мне **больно**. Потому что я снова один; снова «приглядывай за Сэмми» — только на сей раз бессрочное; снова бесцельная дорога, бессонные ночи, бессмысленные люди… Я швыряю в окно телефонный аппарат._  
_Разумеется, на шум и грохот почти сразу прибегает Сэм. Мы орём друг на друга громко, не стесняясь — Бобби все равно нет, — и я сам не замечаю, как запальчиво шагаю вперёд, сжимая кулаки, а он вцепляется в отвороты моей рубашки и дёргает на себя: яростный, поломанный._  
_— Руки убери, я за себя не ручаюсь._  
_Хотел прикрикнуть, а вышло — рык рыком._

  
— Отличный домишко.

— Спасибо. — И я макушкой почувствовал, как он улыбается. — Не от отца, сами тянем.

— Что, неужели старик совсем не помогает?

Я занимался тем, что медленно обводил ключом всё, что могло позвякивать, создавая тем самым вид бурной деятельности и тупо глядя в тугие переплетения проводов.

— Я его не знаю, — пожал плечами Сэм. И только через несколько долгих секунд добавил, видя, что собеседник не спешит с ответом: — Я вообще никого из первых двадцати восьми лет своей жизни не знаю.

А нытик всё такой же, как и раньше. Мы знакомы двадцать минут, бога ради, Сэм!

— То есть?

— Память потерял. Где-то лет шесть назад. — Сэм почесал в затылке. — С чистого листа, всё такое…

— Здорово, — не подумав брякнул я, но торопливо добавил: — Отчасти, конечно. В смысле… Вдруг там было сплошное дерьмо, а?

_— Не только у тебя умер отец, Дин!_

Сэм поморщился, словно от зубной боли, и покачал головой:

— Всё равно. Меня никто даже не искал. Хотя имя я узнал, в куртке были документы. У них были все данные — и никто даже не подумал… — Сэм свёл брови, словно брошенный щенок. — …Никто, в общем. Зачем такая семья нужна?

Ну, за документы спасибо и скажи — хоть представляешь, как офигенно трудно было стирать твоё настоящее имя из протоколов полиции? Как было трудно, когда я сам очнулся и понял, что не помню даже своего отражения в зеркале? Или когда несколько минут спустя вспомнил всё и сразу, корчась на полу — например, что по мне ударило вскользь, в отличие от тебя, — когда не мог добудиться тебя ни час, ни два, ни сутки спустя? Когда вычитал, чем всё обернется, стоит тебе очнуться; когда… когда отвёз в больницу и сдал на руки врачам, сказав, что нашёл на обочине?

Я смотрел, как тебя увозят прочь по коридору. Прочь от меня.

Мы незнакомцы.

И если ты думаешь, что я спал той ночью, то ты ошибаешься.

_— Пошёл к чёрту, — рычу я, сбрасывая его руки с отворотов рубашки, — но пальцы почему-то намертво вцепляются в его запястья._  
_Он смотрит волком — дико, зло, отчаянно, и так… так много всего._  
_Я не успеваю понять, как так получается, но губы у него — солоноватый привкус крови._

Разумеется, уехал я только после того, как убедился, что Сэм и правда очнулся и ни хрена не помнит. Убедился на всякий случай два раза.  
Потом отволок сам себя в машину — задыхаясь, словно на поводке тащили, — сел за руль, стиснул его пальцами… и уехал. И даже никого не протаранил.

Ни взгляда вправо. Ни взгляда в пустоту.

  
_Он припирает меня к стенке._  
_«Это от отчаяния, — крутится у меня в голове. — Это все от отчаяния. Вы только что потеряли отца, командира, семью… это тоска, Дин, вот что это такое»._  
_Выходит зло и больно._  
_С Сэмом тяжело: приходится не брать, а отдавать. Но я терплю._  
_И в следующий раз — тоже. И после._  
_И после._  
_И после._  
_И…_

~

В гараж заглянул лохматый скуластый мальчишка — зыркнул на незнакомца испуганно и сразу же исчез из поля зрения.

— Сын? — замерев, поинтересовался я. Глаза… ореховые.

Когда-то я заглядывал в них и видел отблески пожара, отнявшего у нас обоих родителей разом. Видел упрямую силу, когда учил считать, — по пальцам, маленьким детским пальчикам. Видел страшное… страстное, сладкое — самое разное.

— Ага.

Сэм улыбнулся — гордо, с любовью. Внутри всё скрутило в тугой узел: моя улыбка, мои чувства… мой мальчик.

Чёрт.

— Он больно стеснительный, в мать, так что дело не в тебе. Ну, я имею в ви…

— Да я понимаю, — натянуто улыбнулся я. — Как зовут?

— Дин.

Я подавил животное желание вскинуть голову самым унизительно обнадёженным образом — застыл, окаменев в плечах, и медленно выдохнул, слишком топорно соображая: он меня не окликал. Он меня не помнил. Это просто… просто имя.

— Классное, — тихо выдавил я. — Ты выбирал, да?

— Нет, Джудит, — немного удивлённо отозвался Сэм, скрещивая руки на груди. — У неё так отца звали.

Я вздрогнул, выдохнул и усмехнулся: да, Дин, много ты о себе возомнил, а о судьбе и её блядских шуточках — слишком мало.

— …Но мне очень понравилось, — тихо добавил Сэмми.

~

— Ну, вот, в общем-то, и всё.

Я наскоро обтёр руки полотенцем и присел у сумки с инструментами, начиная покидывать их обратно.

Дом. Жена. Сын. Качели на заднем дворе.

И вроде бы правильно. Мне нечего ему предложить — поздно уже, слишком. Да и как я себе это представляю? «Привет, слушай, я твой брат, и мы как бы охотимся на то, во что ты не веришь, и наших родителей, всю нашу семью убили монстры, ах да, и ещё мы спим друг с другом, и знаешь, это настолько восхитительно, что я прямо сейчас готов убить твою жену, за то что ты её любишь и у вас есть ребёнок»? Нет, так не пойдёт.

Дом. Корни. Семья.

Всё правильно.

— Я тебя раньше не встречал? — задумчиво поинтересовался наконец, после долгого молчания, Сэм и наклонил голову набок.

_Он жмётся ко мне, льнёт, как огромный ласковый кот, — разве что носом не трётся._

— Да вроде бы нет. — Я покачал головой, медленно, словно задумавшись. — Не, точно нет. Я б запомнил.

Это лишнее.  
И я — лишний.

_Мы с ним никогда ничего друг другу не говорим._  
_Мне хватает низких стонов Сэмми, ему — моих полузадушенных вздохов, срывающихся то на хрип, то на рык._  
_Больно._

— А что? — спросил я, продолжая складывать в сумку инструменты.

— Да не знаю…

Я оглянулся: Сэм как-то пристально-растерянно смотрел мне в спину.

_Я закусываю всё, что рвётся наружу, пока Сэм длинно, плавно, с силой толкается в меня, целуя в загривок и сгребая в горсти мои судорожно вцепившиеся во влажную простынь кулаки._

— Брось, приятель. — Я отмахнулся и, закинув через спину сумку и подойдя к Сэму, понимающим жестом хлопнул его по плечу. — Такое бывает, когда… ну, в таких случаях. Ты же понимаешь?

И это я зря, наверное: я чувствовал, что слетаю с катушек от его запаха. Его было слишком много — Сэма. Всего разом.

_Я выгибаюсь, хватая ртом воздух, беззвучно вскрикивая, — мало, мне мало._  
_Воздуха. Жара. Сэма._  
_Он убыстряется. Мельче, размашистее, резче — из горла вырывается всхрип, когда он слишком сильно кусает в шею сзади, а тело коротит, колюче и сладко, от его тяжелого дыхания прямо в ухо._

Это совсем не то, что наблюдать за ним с другого конца переполненного бара.

— Да, — подумав, отозвался Сэм и тряхнул волосами, — да, ты прав. Наверное, мне иногда просто слишком хочется что-нибудь вспомнить. Прости.

Он виновато улыбнулся — я легкомысленно махнул рукой:

— Забыли.

_Его руки оставляют мои в покое — и, оперевшись на один локоть, свободной ладонью он протискивается между матрасом и моим животом, горячий, влажный, распалённый… я распадаюсь на части, когда Сэм обхватывает член рукой и, прокручивая кулак, начинает двигать ею в так своим толчкам — быстрее, быстрее, резче, жестче, давай-давай-давай, Сэмми… Я искусываю губы в лохмотья, захлебываясь стонами, словами и признаниями, которые никому не нужны, и мне — в первую очередь._  
_…Я утягиваю Сэма за собой._  
_Стоном, вскриком, коротким скулежом, мокрым лбом в подушке, изогнутой спиной, влажной пульсацией невольно сокращающихся мышц вокруг члена — и разлётом плеч, которые он выцеловывает…_  
_Я утягиваю его следом за собой._  
_Всегда._

— Забыли, — улыбнулся Сэм.

«Ты забыл, — подумал я и легкомысленно усмехнулся в ответ. — **Ты** забыл. Господи… и я хочу».

Но на самом деле…

— Ну, бывай.

— Да… удачи, Джимми.

Иногда я устаю разговаривать с пустым сиденьем. Тащить на плечах смерть мамы и отца в одиночку. Возвращаться в никуда, в пустоту, в номер с одной кроватью.

Иногда я устаю штопать раны сам: залатаешь одну, на коже — внутри раскроется новая, до которой не достать иглой.

Иногда я устаю решать за двоих, Сэмми. Но так ведь лучше — лучше, правда? Ты же счастлив.

Чёрт. Чёрт. **Ч-чёрт!**

Наконец, когда заныли ладони, мне надоело месить руль руками, и я упёрся в него лбом, чувствуя, как расцветают на джинсах влажные пятнышки — немного, так, ерунда. Пройдёт, затолкаю.

«Захлопывай дверцы, когда выходишь из машины и оставляешь в ней брата, — говорил мне отец когда-то давным-давно. — Выстудишь».

Но нет. Нет, сэр, всё сложилось немного по-другому. Это **Сэм** ушёл, оставив меня нараспашку, и выморозил всё, что когда-то было внутри.

Я сам выгнал: нечего ему было умирать от холода вместе со мной.

И вроде как не о чем жалеть.

Но на самом деле…

…на самом деле, до меня слишком поздно дошло, что двое погибающих от холода людей друг друга согревают, в то время как один — замерзает насмерть.

~

Гудок. Гудок. Гудок. Гудок.

Щёлканье трубки о рычажки.

— Да, слушаю.

— Бобби, тащи свой зад в машину и езжай в Небраску. Он меня достал.

— Эллен? Что за нахер у тебя слу…

— Не у меня. Твой Винчестер снова нажрался и разгромил мне полбара.

— Опять? Он опять ездил посмотреть на него?

— Опять. И, наверное, не только посмотреть, судя по тому, что он несёт... пьяная скотина.

Молчание. Только слышно, как где-то на том конце надрывается второй телефон.

— Бобби… забери его. Как он воет, пока все рушит, — это не уснуть. Пожалуйста. Мы больше не… он будто нарывается…

Телефон с той стороны умолкает.

— Я еду.

«Но ничего не смогу сделать».


End file.
